


Не открывай глаза

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G - PG-13 (2020) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «О чём задумался?» — сонно спросил Питер.«Что всё, во-первых, вышло не по плану, а во-вторых, что пора валить, пока ты не проснулся, — на автомате ответил Уэйд, пока реальность не свалилась на него грудой кирпичей. — Чёрт. Ты уже проснулся, да?»
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: мини G - PG-13 (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614346
Kudos: 28





	Не открывай глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Open Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885867) by [buttwade (merycula)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merycula/pseuds/buttwade). 



Когда Уэйд проснулся лицом к лицу со спящим Питером, он сразу перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. В голову пришло две мысли.

Для начала, их первый раз он представлял себе не так — и поверьте, представлял он его очень много раз. Уэйд хотел, чтобы всё было медленно и нежно, после как минимум трёх свиданий и со всеми подписанными документами о полном согласии Питера — в общем, противоположностью того, что произошло. Всё вышло хаотично, жарко, в основном на напряжении и адреналине, они даже не разговаривали. Они просто трахались. Причём много, очень много раз, и только сбившиеся вздохи и стоны разносились в ночи.

Что, собственно, вело к проблеме номер два. Уэйд мечтал о старомодных свиданиях не потому, что где-то глубоко в душе был безнадёжным романтиком. На самом деле он вынашивал один из самых рациональных планов в своей жизни. Свиданиями он собирался подготовить Питера к худшему — к своему лицу. Но, как и остальные планы Уэйда, этот не удался. Не сказать, чтобы они трахались полностью одетыми, но одно дело чувствовать его кожу, а другое — увидеть его лицо. Люди — существа, во многом полагающиеся на зрение, укушены они радиоактивными пауками или нет.

Так что даже если с тем, чтобы трогать Уэйда, у Питера проблем не возникло, тот всё ещё мог психануть от вида его жуткого лица. И оставаться здесь и застать этот момент Уэйд не собирался.

— О чём задумался? — сонно спросил Питер.

— Что всё, во-первых, вышло не по плану, а во-вторых, что пора валить, пока ты не проснулся, — на автомате ответил Уэйд, пока реальность не свалилась на него грудой кирпичей. — Чёрт. Ты уже проснулся, да?

— Ого, не думал, что ты из таких парней, Уэйд, — на удивление довольно сказал Питер. — Надеялся, что с утра ты всё ещё будешь меня уважать.

Уэйд покосился на него, не смея поворачивать лицо. Глаза у Питера пока оставались закрытыми, он слабо улыбался. Ну, это объясняло отсутствие крика и увечий. Уэйд сделал глубокий вдох и понадеялся, что Питер не откроет их до того, как Уэйд запомнит его лицо.

— Слушай, можно тебя попросить? — Питер только промычал в ответ, поглубже утыкаясь в подушку. — Не открывай пока глаза?

Тот фыркнул и улыбнулся шире, но кивнул, и Уэйд с облегчением выдохнул. Аккуратно повернулся на бок и приблизился к нему. Дыхание Питера замерло, щёки покраснели. Уэйд — вот же придурок — не сдержал ухмылки, но уголки губ быстро опустились.

Питер был таким красивым. Таким до боли красивым.

Он придвинулся ещё ближе и потёрся носом о щёку Питера. Тот рассмеялся и заёрзал, но отодвигаться не стал. Уэйд поцеловал сначала щёку, а потом покрыл мелкими поцелуями всё его лицо. Нос, глаза, лоб, уши, линию челюсти, подбородок. Когда он добрался до губ, то уже наполовину взобрался на Питера, уже окончательно перевернувшегося на спину — тот уже хихикал как школьница, но глаз так и не открыл. Уэйд наклонился к самым губам, едва касаясь и смешивая их дыхание.

— Пахнешь отвратительно, — через смех заметил Питер.

— Ты тоже, — прошептал Уэйд и поцеловал его. Это был поцелуй, на который он надеялся в качестве их первого — нежный, медленный, действительно что-то значащий.

— Теперь я могу открыть глаза? — выдохнул Питер, когда Уэйд отстранился.

— Я могу уговорить тебя этого не делать?

Что-то в интонации явно выдало его, потому что Питер нахмурился. Прекрасно, убил весь настрой! Когда Уэйд заметил движение век, он сразу сбежал на край кровати, сев спиной к Питеру.

— Что происходит, Уэйд? — спросил тот, холодно и раздражённо — и разве это не тот Питер, которого он знал и… познал. Он услышал скрип кровати, что скорее всего значило, что Питер сел и теперь сверлит его голую покрытую шрамами спину сердитым взглядом. — Уэйд, я с тобой разговариваю.

— Я тебя слышу, Пити, — он вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонями. — Веришь или нет, я сейчас вовсе не груб и не бессердечен, я спасаю тебя от вида…

Остаток фразы оборвался резкий вздохом, когда Питер выпустил паутину и резко притянул его на себя. Уэйд не успел среагировать, приземлился на спину головой между коленей Питера — Питера, грозно смотрящего прямо на него.

— Даже не думай об этом, — процедил тот сквозь зубы, мигом оказался у него на животе и упёрся ладонями в матрас по обе стороны от его лица, не позволяя двинуться. А потом продолжил смотреть. Он медленно водил взглядом по лицу Уэйда, спокойно, иногда задержииваясь на глазах или губах. — Я не дурак, Уэйд, — сказал он наконец. — И не настолько мелочный. Вбей это в свою тугую голову. Мне плевать на шрамы.

Уэйд опал на кровать и скривился. Ему хотелось поверить Питеру, но это было сложно — сложнее всего на свете. А он однажды дал Локи убедить себя, что тот его отец. Он был наивным, но не настолько же.

— Ты встречался с Чёрной кошкой, чувак, — простонал он, не в состоянии сформулировать все свои — абсолютно заслуженные, если что, — возражения более внятно.

— Да, и она бросила меня, как только я снял маску — потому что Питер Паркер недостаточно крутой, — отбрил Питер. — Думаешь, я мудак, поступать так же с тобой? Я, может, и лжец, но не лицемер.

— Нет, я не то имел в… — Губы Питера прервали его, и удивлённый вздох Уэйда быстро сменился бесстыдным стоном. Питер разорвал поцелуй пошлым чмоком, и Уэйд зарычал.

— Хватит бессмысленных разговоров, сейчас же используй свой чёртов рот с пользой или… Хотя, никакого «или».

— Есть, капитан, — пробубнил Уэйд, схватил бёдра Питера и перевернул их обоих на кровати. Питер рассмеялся, а он приступил к делу: опустился между его ног и принялся покусывать за живот, спускаясь всё ниже. — Завтрак в постель… что ты, Питер, не стоило!

— С пользой, Уэйд.

— Да, точно.


End file.
